Recent advances in blood cell research have enabled the characterization of normal and mutant genes affecting blood cells and has provided the opportunity for novel and specific therapies for these diseases. Continued progress will require the development of more advanced molecular techniques and highly organized administrative structures to coordinate the clinical implementation of complex therapies that may involve procedures such as donor procurement, gene transfer, and bone marrow transplantation. scientifically there is a great need for an effective infrastructure to provide shared resources and communication among investigators working in this field to allow rapid progress from the laboratory to the bedside. Duke University Medical Center and the University of North Carolina have recently undertaken major efforts to recruit and develop investigators who will be able to make important discoveries related to the molecular diagnosis, molecular analysis, and molecular treatment of hematologic diseases. We propose to design and implement a Center of Excellence in Molecular Hematology that will use the combined resources of the two institutions to serve as a focus of activity in molecular hematology. This Center will help identify important needs for investigators working on problems in hematology, will provide shared resources, and will foster interactions through effective communication. The participation of a private and public institution with complementing hematology programs located in close proximity should pr?vide a unique opportunity to develop an outstanding program in Molecular Hematology and to contribute to the design of additional Centers.